Introductions
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: This is just a quick overview introducing some new locations, crystals, and characters. Not necessarily important to the stories but some info for the reader. Enjoy!


This all takes place on the Far Side of Atmos so I would like to introduce some new locations, crystals, and characters.

-Tarra ReZero, the equivalent of Tarra Atmosia, is the capital of the Far Side; Tarra ReZero is a natural fortress.

-Tarra Green-Wood was once a lush fertile land that produced 70% of the Far Side's food supply. However, it is rich is raw crystals so it was invaded by the Talons and is controlled by Snipe and Ravess.

-Tarra Clockwork is uninhabited except for a massive golem. It is the only place where Pacer Crystals can be found, not even Cyclonis herself would take that golem on.

-Tarra Med-Lock is home to the School of Doctor's and Healer's, also known as SDH. It is also has a second title Rebel Headquarters.

-Pacer Crystals appear baby blue in color with mint green stripes. They can be set to follow a pattern for up to four years.

-Black-Out Crystals are a deep shade of yellow, almost gold, with blue spots that glow when it is absorbing energy. They are the cousin's to Leechers but unlike Leechers Black-Outs don't blow up. They absorb the power of other crystals but they can also drain life energy, a very painful experience, but they must be within a small radius of the living plant or being.

\- Lightning, son of Aerrow and Piper, named after his grandfather is a balance of his parents, smart enough to not go rushing into a fight recklessly, but crazy enough to take on any opponent. He is following in Aerrow's footsteps with hand to hand combat and is very protective of his siblings.

-Pip, daughter of Aerrow and Piper, determined and fierce, she is a force to be reckoned with; she is in every way her father's clone except looks, in that area, she is like her mother with the darker hair and skin.

-Eliot, son of Aerrow and Piper, may be the youngest but his skills as a Crystal Mage are quickly following his mothers, he was able to hold off Master Cyclonis, tough he could not beat her.

-June is Finn's wife and the only one who can out shoot him using a more traditional longbow she has been trained on it since she was 6 years old. Funny and outgoing she only sees the positive side of things which often leads to clashing with Stork and Eseld, ever the Pessimists.

-Randall, Son of Finn and June. He lacks much of his parent's archery skills although he is still capable when needed. Where he excels is as a pilot, Stork will even allow him to fly the Condor on occasion. Randall is a shy book worm who is more content to talk with Piper or Eliot than to go to the front lines.

-Ziven is the adopted son of Junko. He is a small lizard type resident of the far side Tarra Green-Wood. He was taken in when his parents were killed during a Cyclonian attack just like Junko, Ziven was an outcast among his people for his small stature but he has a keen mind and a sharp eye, often inventing all kinds of contraptions. Unfortunately more often than not they tend to explode.

-Eseld is Stork's girlfriend and Ziven's cousin. She is more paranoid than Stork but they make a good match both in personality and when it comes to the piloting and repair of the Condor.

-Martin is the leader of the ReZero rebels and the father of June. He always considered himself a "by the books" kind of man with an intense love of independence, during the Cyclonian threat, he refused the help of the Storm Hawks. He also shunned Finn and kept him away from June, things changed with time and eventually, Master Cyclonis took Tarra ReZero. This forced Martin to rely on the Storm Hawks help, he has since become very close to them, Finn in particular.

-Madam Kathrin is the headmistress of the SDH. She is a skilled surgeon and has saved the lives of nearly ever Storm Hawk member.

-Jet is Madam Kathrin's assistant and prodigy.

-Draca is the little sister of Martin and is Master Cyclonis secret General.

-Jake, is Draca's son he has a significant crush on Pip as such he is a fierce rival of Lightning believing that the only way to have her as his own is to kill Lightning because she and Lightning are very close.


End file.
